Cosmic Ripples
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: From the first moment I saw her, I knew she was perfect. She represented the world I was striving to create-one without evil, corruption, hate, and crime. Unfortunately, I am not the only one to take such an interest in her mystery...DNxSM
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic Ripples**

**By: Sesshomaru's Mistress**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Summary (full): From the first moment I saw her, I knew she was perfect. She represented the world I was striving to create- one without evil, corruption, hate, and crime. Unfortunately, I am not the only one to take such an interest in her mystery….**

_**NOTE: Originally, I had this planned as a cute one shot; however, after thinking about it for some time, I figured I might make this a SMALL story, very short. Now, as for the summary, I'm sure you have figured out who the point of view is in (only the summary) but it will not be that way throughout this short story. Also, the summary may make him seem OOC BUT he will not be. You will see as you read.**_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Death Note. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Death Note was created by Tsugumi Ohba; however, I wish I was the creator of BOTH series. Each, in their own right, is pure genius in the making. Sailor Moon was the start of the "Anime Boom" and Death Note is a new and engaging anime I simply love. **

**

* * *

  
**

I can remember her entrance into our lives quite clearly. Originally, she had been living in Jūban, a small district within Tokyo, Japan's capitol, but this wasn't to last. Her family had been massacred by a deranged psychopath whom had escaped from Tokyo's asylum just a few days before the incident. Unfortunately, her family was not the only one to suffer. How she survived was still a mystery; one I have been trying to figure out for quite some time, now.

It took the local police longer than expected to locate the killer, but, when they went to apprehend him, they found he had hung himself with a necktie in the closet of a run down motel just outside of Tokyo's city limits. Stuffed inside one of his pockets was a note he wrote while under the influence of Kira. After finding the note, the police brought the full attention of the Kira Task Force to the particular crime. Apparently, the man had been a case in which 'L' had to solve in the past.

'L' had immediately grown suspicious of the young woman when he learned of her survival. Unlike the rest of the task force, which was thankful that someone had survived but also saddened for her loss, 'L' took it upon himself to initiate an investigation into her. Nothing was found; however, as more attention was brought onto her, also was the fact of strange happenings inside of Tokyo.

Both 'L' and I took notice of this and how it would affect her, mentally and physically. At first glance into her life, we had learned that she was a bubbly and energetic girl albeit underachieving klutz. I had cringed at the thought of an even more annoying Misa Amane act-a-like popped into my head. Thankfully for Misa, she had a purpose, and, until it was fulfilled, she was safe. Interviews with friends showed that Serena was indeed, or had been, a care-free, well-intentioned, life-loving woman-child; however, at the death of her family and the sudden disappearance of her friends, she was quickly beginning to recede into herself. Depression. No. Not even depressed could describe the deep sorrow and grief that emanated from her form to wash over others in waves. She was quickly beginning to lose sight of her formal selves. Even the task force, who knew her past personality only from facts and word-of-mouth, could tell a drastic difference.

Eventually, 'L' was once again unable to find anything binding her to any crime. He had failed just as he had with me so far. This fact alone was enough to draw not only my amusement but also that of my Shinigami, Ryuk. Oddly enough, whenever Serena was around, Ryuk made sure to keep himself scarce. I made to approach him on this subject several times-while still being weary of the twenty-four hour watch 'L' had on me-but he refused to relinquish any information regarding his behavior. Annoying as it may be, I still had no choice but to wait out for the information. With 'L' keeping a close eye on me, I had no other option at the time.

The task force was just on the verge of wrapping up the Tokyo investigation when, all of a sudden, Serena Tsukino disappeared off the face of the earth. 'L' was once again intrigued, and, I must admit, so was I. Not only was her disappearance noted but the disappearance of her friends The Three Lights was also noted. They had also been under 'L's' suspicion but, thanks to Misa's persistence, we were able to quickly remove them from the suspect list. In all honesty, their disappearance was of nothing to me nor anyone else on the taskforce other than 'L' and I wasn't sure if he was or wasn't slightly happy with it. Misa had made it painstaking hard to be around her when she realized that The Three Light's were residing in the city and attending a local high school that 'L's' key suspect attended as well.

It was brought to the Task Force's attention that once Serena Tsukino had officially been added to the "Missing" list, Sailor Moon and all of the weird happening that took place in Tokyo had also disappeared. 'L' and I had it figured out in little to no time-Serena and her friends were the Sailor Scouts and whatever was happening to the city was centered around her. With her disappearance, things in Tokyo returned to partial normalicy. Nevertheless, the taskforce continued the Kira investigation inside Tokyo's city limits while awaiting the reappearance of Serena, her friends, and the scouts.

Our wait didn't last long, only a couple of weeks. Serena returned but not alone. With her were, once again, her friends, but in addition was another. He was tall, taller than me and 'L', with midnight black hair and deep oceanic blue eyes. The air around him seemed regal and his presence seemed to be controlling and regal all at once. I hated him when my eyes first landed on him. I didn't fail to notice the calculating gaze that 'L' threw his way either. Neither of us trusted nor liked this Darien.

Even with her reappearance, everyone could note the difference in her posture, pose, and personality. Yes, her heart was lighter but she also held a deeper knowing than before. Something in the past couple of weeks had changed her and none of us knew if it was for the best. I even had an uneasy feeling about the situation; however, I wasn't sure if it was just due to the fact of her change or the addition. He was just as unsure as 'L' and I were of him. The tightening of his grip around Serena did not go unnoticed.

The surprise we all felt at her return soon vanished as 'L' pushed forward and began to interrogate her once again. This time, however, her answers were calmer, thorough, and thought through than before. At first, none of us could believe her and I had to fight off the urge to question Ryuk then and there; however, after being shown (quite literally) that what she was speaking was the truth, we had no choice but to believe her.

Unlike before, Serena Usagi Tsukino now served a purpose to me and I would not let this opportunity pass me by. I knew immediately that in order to complete my mission, I would need her help. With her power, my dream would become reality all the faster than originally planned. But first, I had obstacles that needed to be rid of before my plan could begin.

Chiba!

* * *

**I believe this is a good enough spot to end if any for a prologue. Now, I know you all will have questions regarding the before and during within Light's mental ponderings. Throughout the story, incidents will arise that will bring flashbacks to one (if not more) of the characters. I will make sure to keep things clear so that no confusion arises.**

**Now, after letting my fingers type freely, I realize that this is nothing in which I had planned to write. I had originally planned to write a humorous one shot on Light's thoughts in regard to the relationship between L and Serena in regards to their love of sweets. As you can tell, I didn't exactly type what I had planned on the way back from my vacation. It seems like I am creating yet another Death Note crossover and I doubt it will be as short as I had planned. I will try tomorrow to type up my one shot, Candy Wars.**

**In the meantime, I would appreciate any feedback that you would like to share. Questions, comments, criticism, and compliments are welcomed with open arms and greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank you for taking the time to read up on my story. I hope I did not confuse nor disgrace any of the characters. I try to remain true to each.**

**Again, this story will not be told entirely in Light's point of view. I figured that, if I opened in it, you would better understand the summary. I can only hope I was correct.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: I ended up typing this very late at night and I am too tired to review it for mistakes but I am also too hyped up about it to NOT post it. Thus, you have it now. If you see any mistake (spelling, grammar, reference, names, etc) please leave me a note in a review. I would appreciate the heads up so I may fix it. Thanks :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, even though I did not get a good response to this story, I am going to add another chapter to it. First, however, I want to thank my three reviewers: **

_**Usagi Uchiha, Doll~Face**_**, and **_**Failisse**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Death Note. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Death Note was created by Tsugumi Ohba; however, I wish I was the creator of BOTH series. Each, in their own right, is pure genius in the making. Sailor Moon was the start of the "Anime Boom" and Death Note is a new and engaging anime I simply love.**

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

_Unlike before, Serena Usagi Tsukino now served a purpose to me and I would not let this opportunity pass me by. I knew immediately that in order to complete my mission, I would need her help. With her power, my dream would become reality all the faster than originally planned. But first, I had obstacles that needed to be rid of before my plan could begin._

_Chiba!_

…

"Bunny," I heard Darien call out to me using my old name reference. Every since my parents and brother had been murdered, I have insisted on being called Serena. I couldn't stand to hold any reference to my old life, especially when the one I had been trying to save kept collapsing around me. Now, however, everything was back to normal-almost.

Momma, Pappa, and Shingo are still gone. Even with the Silver Imperium Crystal, I could not save them nor bring them back…I was too late. How could I continue to call myself the hero, Sailor Moon, if I couldn't even save my own family?

"I'm okay," I gave Darien a reassuring smile, trying to act cheerful regardless to my own pain. I knew he could see straight through it, through me, but he pretended to be fooled for my sake. At least I hadn't lost him completely or my friends.

"Don't forget you have to meet with the detectives tomorrow after school," he brought a gentle hand up to stroke my cheek. His thumb rubbed over my trembling lower lip, trying to ease my worries as he looked down at me. I gave him another reassuring smile. He returned it and leaned down to give me a soft kiss, one that had my heart racing and knee's wobbling.

We both became lost in the moment until a choir of "Awe's" broke us from our own little world.

"Precious!" I heard one of the girls cry out in an overly mushy voice while another snapped a picture of our blushing faces. I could only chuckle and roll my eyes at their antics; it was good to have them back, all of them. Life wasn't the same without my friends and love.

I doubt I could live through being without them again.

* * *

"Sere-e-e-na!" the voice of my long time friend, Molly, cried out from behind me. Turning around, I smiled happily and returned the embrace she gave upon catching up with me.

"What's up, Molly?" I questioned her while hooking one of my arms around hers. Molly proceeded to inform me on how well her and Melvin's relationship was going in very good detail. I could only laugh at her happy ramblings and recalling of their latest date; however, when it came up to the movie make-out, I had to stop her before I became too grossed out at the thought. Sorry but imagining my peppy gal pal and the nerdy boy swapping saliva still irked me a bit. Memories of a time when Melvin had liked me and once tried to plant one on me surfaced. I couldn't help the shiver that slid up and down my body.

"Molly, Serena, wait up!" Speak of the devil.

We both stopped and waited for the center of conversation (both verbal and mental) to catch up with us before continuing on our way.

"So, anyway, what are you doing tonight, Serena?" Molly questioned me after greeting her boyfriend with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Um," How do you explain to your friend that you are having a meeting with several detectives who, at one point in time, considered you a threat?

"Well?" Melvin pushed for information on behalf of his girlfriend. Really, it was kind of cute and sweet how he would do anything for Molly, and I mean everything. Before I could have a flashback on one particular incident, Molly elbowed me in the side.

"Ow," I rubbed the spot softly and pouted at my so called friend, "Resorting to abuse now are you, Molly? You best be careful, Melvin, the signs are showing early!" I couldn't help but laugh and dodge the next jab that Molly sent my way.

"Just answer the question Serena," Molly sulked and stepped closer to the chuckling nerd at her side.

"Fine, fine," I took a deep breathe, ready to come up with any lie my mind could think of. Thankfully, however, I didn't need to.

"Miss Tsukino," the elderly voice of an all too familiar male interrupted my sentence. Turning my head towards the location of the voice, I came to see Watari standing near the school gates, leaning against the brick and smiling softly towards me and my friends.

"Who is that, Serena?" Molly questioned while both she and Melvin eyed the man carefully.

"Oh," Okay Serena, think, think, think, "He is my great-uncle! When he heard news of my parents, he flew out here to be with me. His health isn't the best in the world especially when travelling, so he has stayed at the hotel while I visited him."

Molly and Melvin nodded dumbly but they continued to throw weary glances from Watari to me. Even though I couldn't see past Melvin's thick glasses, I knew he was concentrating hard, trying to find the similarities.

"Why did he call you Miss Tsukino then?" Melvin questioned after some time while pushing his glasses up his nose further with one scrawny finger.

"Well," Okay, he has a point here, "I never really knew him that well and vice versa. We're still in the bonding phase, ya know?"

"Of course, we understand! Right Melvin?" Molly jabbed her still unsure boyfriend painfully in the ribs. He mumbled his agreement immediately. Can you say whipped much?

I waved over at Watari and held up a single digit, silently requesting another minute with my friends, "He is going to be headed back home soon and he wanted to pick me up from school today. We're trying to get as much bonding in as possible before he leaves."

Molly nodded and then sent a look towards Melvin, silently ordering him to do the same. We all exchanged quick goodbyes and promises of seeing each other later; after which, I jogged over to Watari and smiled up at him.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," I said after greeting him with a small bow and hug.

"It was requested of me to escort you to the meeting," Watari smiled down softly at me while offering me his arm. I gladly accepted it and nodded my understanding.

"I see my tardy habits did not escape the eye of your genius detective protégé," I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped from my mouth nor did I miss the knowing chuckle from Watari.

"Indeed, he has not missed nor forgotten them, Miss Tsukino," Watari continued to guide me to the newest location of the task force. We both continued to make small talk while making our way, trying to pass the time. Unfortunately, after so long one could only talk about so many things.

"If I may be so bold, Miss Tsukino," Watari glanced down at me with caution, "I was curious as to what you have planned to do now that the investigation into you is over and your friends have returned."

"You're wondering how I will be able to make it alone, aren't you?" I couldn't help but wonder if he was comparing how I would react to that of L's situation. At his silence, I continued, "I'm never alone. My family lives on in my heart and I still have my friends and Darien. With them by my side, I will forever be happy and protected but never alone."

"What of the future? How can you be so sure that they will still be there?" I could here the unease and worry in his voice. In all honesty, his caring touched me deep inside my heart. I truly did look at him like family only not a great uncle but a grandfather of sorts.

"It is true what they say that the future is not carved in stone; however, I have had a chance to glimpse into my future and, no matter what, I will see that it comes to pass." My eyes took on the determined and hardened look that of a true warrior, one who had seen and been through too much.

For a while, neither of us spoke to the other, both afraid of what the other might say or what effect our words would have on the other. Finally the silence was broken when Watari mentioned our arrival. I was surprised to find that the taskforce had moved to a much smaller and closer hotel than before. One thing I learned about L on the first day was how much he enjoyed his space. Not to say he did not enjoy the company just that, with all the equipment and the continuing investigation into the killer Kira, he enjoyed having plenty of room for everyone to spread out, work and think on their own.

As we walked into the building, the employees at the front desk greeted us by name immediately. It was a short distance from the door to the elevators, and, as we entered, Watari pulled out a room key of sorts and swiped it into a card reader (**1)**. A green light flickered to life before Watari hit a button for the top floor. The elevator jarred to life and slowly began its climb higher and higher. With a soft 'ding', we made it to the top and the doors to the elevator quietly slid open.

Watari continued to guide me down the long halls and towards a door down at the end of it. Our footsteps were muffled by the soft and very plush carpet covering the floor on the way to the door; however, I knew that everyone inside the expensive suite was aware of our presence just outside of the wooden door. As we reached the door, Watari slid his arm from my hand and knocked three times on the heavy wood in front of us. A soft click was heard before the twist of the handle came.

I braced myself and took a deep breath, trying to force the foreboding feeling away. There was nothing to fear here and everything would be okay. But why was the feeling of dread continuing to settle deep into my stomach?

* * *

L had just informed us all to the arrival of Watari with Serena on hand. Soon, she would be in for a big surprise but none of us knew how the young woman would handle it. I could care less. As long as, in the end, she comes to understand the point of her usefulness to me and not cause any problems.

It had already been decided days before now that she would be helping us with the Kira investigation. Every since she had revealed her powers and abilities, it had become unanimous that she be brought back to Katou.

The only person to not know of this decision and agree to it was the subject of the meeting, Serena.

"You do realize that she may put up a fight against coming," I informed L for possibly the twentieth time today. The rest of the task force watched on in silent agreement to my statement. It was true; none of us knew exactly how she would react. Of course, we all understood that it was in her nature to help, but, with the latest trauma's in her life, could we expect her to take up the responsibility of another challenge?

"I have come to realize that the chances of her decline and denial would be greater than the result of her compliance; however, at this time, we have little to no other choice than to recruit her into the investigation. If she was a normal girl, like Misa, than it wouldn't be necessary to involve her." L turned from looking out the window to face me. His wide dark eyes looked at me in the same silent suspicion that they always carried. I made sure to hold his gaze but kept the hate I had for him buried deep. It would do no good to lose my temper with him.

Before I could comment further, three solid and clear knocks rang through the room. I turned my head and looked towards the door. Pushing myself up from the soft seated couch, I walked over and unlocked the door. As I opened it, I was greeted with the sight of Watari and a very curious Serena.

"Sere!" Misa cried out as soon as she caught glimpse of the long haired blonde. I found myself feeling sorry for the petite girl once Misa tackled her into a strong hug, rambling about how much she missed her.

"It's good to see you again as well, Misa-chan," Serena gave the girl a soft smile and hug before pulling back from it. Walking into the door, her eyes gazed around and met each face inside of the room. With a soft smile and bow, she walked over and took the seat that L offered to her. Misa and I returned to our seat while L took the seat opposite of the concerned blonde. For a while, no one said anything while L and Serena stared at each other.

"Miss Tsukino," L began with his calm and decisive voice, "the task force has come to the decision that your recruitment would be beneficial to our investigation and capture of Kira. We have decided to bring you with us back to Katou, the central headquarters of the Kira Investigation Task Force."

My eyes, along with everyone else's, was focused solely on the said girl. I watched with a critical eye for any sign that might point to her answer before she spoke it. I could find none, just the blank and serious look that she had suddenly taken a habit of using since returning with her friends and Chiba. While she did share with us her past and purpose, we were still left in the dark on the happenings of her latest battle. I had tried to approach her on the subject, but Chiba and her other friends had stood in my way, threatening me and warning me not to push the subject. It angered me at the time but it won't make much difference any longer.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean," I watched her tilt her head to the right slightly and her hands fist together. It was a habit she had formed whenever she was put into a nervous situation.

"Serena, you're gonna be coming with us back to Katou! We'll have so much fun and be able to hang out way more than we do now. And guess what else! You won't even have to worry about school; isn't that cool?" Misa butted into the serious conversation, rambling on and on about all the things the two of them would do. I didn't miss the look that L shot my way, requesting me to shut her up.

"Misa, you should probably let L and I explain things further to her. After all, we need her to help us stop Kira, not only to keep you from getting bored at central." I placed a calming hand on Misa's shoulder and gave her one of my smiles that always sent her into a puddle of admiration. Needless to say, it was effective as always. Misa nodded and leaned her head against my shoulder, smiling up at me affectionately while I kept my gaze locked onto the other blonde seated opposite of my rival.

L nodded his thanks to me and then turned his full attention back onto Serena, "What Misa says does have some truth to it. By coming with us, you will be given a place to say, food, allowance, and an exclusion from your studies. Of course, you will have to take a few classes through tutorage during the week in order to make sure that your studies do not falter once the investigation is over. These classes will take place, however, only on every Tuesday and Thursday for two hours. Watari will be your tutor and teacher during these times."

"So, basically, you want to kidnap me from my home in exchange for a break from school and some money?" Unlike usual, there was a strong bite in her words as she spoke.

"Serena with your help we could stop Kira!" Matsuda spoke up from his position near her. He leaned over the armrest of the chair and laid a hand down on her arm only to have it jerked from under his grip.

"I understand your want to stop this killer as soon as possible; however, I have a lot of work ahead of me in recreating as much normalcy as possible. There still could be several enemy drones loose that were missed during the climax of my last battle," Serena brushed off the skin where Matsuda's hand had once rested.

"You will stop at nothing to stop alien invaders but nothing when it comes to stopping a killer here on the planet already?" Aizawa, also known by his alias as Aihara, cried out in aggravation.

His outburst stirred something deep inside Serena. With widened eyes, we all watched as an eight pointed star with a upturned crescent moon in the centered appeared on her forehead. Her once deep blue eyes were turned a startling shape of silver and a unknown wind picked up inside the room, throwing papers everywhere.

"I fight for love and justice, yes; however, I am only allowed to interfere so much in the happenings of mortals such as yourself. I have already interfered too much as it is. It is of no consequence to me if you are unable to stop Kira. I have fought and died many a times to keep this planet safe from danger and, worse, destruction. So I warn you now, never, and I mean NEVER, talk to me like that again with such insinuation. The police are meant to handle the happenings of simple criminals while the Sailor Scouts handle the supernatural and unworldly happenings that mere humans cannot!" During her lecture to Aizawa, Serena had stood and a bright light started to emanate from her forehead.

"I apologize for Aizawa's hostile declaration towards you, Miss Tsukino. We mean no offense towards you and your friend's sacrifice for the planet and people's safety," L's voice of reason seemed to reach her and the light started to fade, but the insignia on her forehead did not. She sat back down but threw a glare of warning towards the source of her irritation.

My father reached a hand up to pull Aizawa back down into his seat, and, after a whispered order, he sent an insincere apology towards the jaded warrior.

"We simply wish for your assistance in the investigation. With your help, it will be all the more faster and easier to capture him with fewer casualties than if we did not have your help." I added softly, trying to keep her anger from being directed at me or any other task force operative.

"Either way, regardless if you come of your free will or not, you will accompany us back to Katou. While you are no longer under the investigation from the murder of your family, we have reason to believe you may be of interest to Kira," L took a sip of hot chocolate from the china cup that Watari just handed him. His eyes, however, never left from hers, keeping themselves locked with her.

"Why would I be of any interest to him?" Mentally, I could not hold back the knowing smirk and chuckle. If she only knew how right L was.

"While we have collected evidence and a theory to how Kira kills, we are still unsure as to how he manages to collect all information on the people he kills. He has the ability to kill without being with the victim, if that does not scream supernatural then I have no idea what does," Mogi, the silent detective in the group also known as Moji, spoke up. He failed to make eye contact with Serena but his words had an effect on her still.

"Miss Serena," my father, Soichiro, spoke up again, "I can tell that you are a caring and giving person. Please help us stop this ruthless and cold killer. People are being murdered every day. Yes, they are criminals, but who knows how much longer it could be until he starts killing others. With your help, we could stop these killings and put the world at ease once again."

I felt as if now would be as good of a time as any to add more and to pull her into agreement. Standing up, I walked over and kneeled in front of her. Very slowly, I let one of my hands reach out to rest on her knee, squeezing it softly, "We need your help to protect people like your brother, Shingo, mother and father, friends, and fiancé. What if Kira went after them?"

The change in her demeanor was immediate. Her hardened gaze softened and her hands in her lap balled up into fists, clenching the fabric of her skirt tightly. Her eyes, blue once again, locked with mine, searching my gaze before looking towards L.

"I can only do so much, but I will help any way I can," her shoulders sagged as if a heavy weight was placed over her shoulders.

"This is all we ask of you," I whispered up to her, playing my cards right as I stood back up and smiled softly down at her.

"We will begin the process of your departure immediately. I suggest you inform your friends that you will be accompanying us on our return; however, I must insist that you inform them not to follow you for their own safety," L stood up as well, his back still hunched over as he walked over towards her.

"How long do I have?" she questioned while gazing up at him. She had yet to look at me again and I could not help but feel the twinge of irritation hit me.

"I suggest you go home, pack, and make the calls immediately. We will be leaving tomorrow," With that said, L dismissed everyone and motioned for Watari to escort her back home.

* * *

**Okay, so there you have the next chapter and addition to Cosmic Ripples. Once again, I thank everyone who reviewed, they really inspired me to get this update up and out for you all. I also want to think everyone who added me to alert, favorite, and C2's. I hope to see more of them coming-especially the reviews.**

**(1)-At the Harrah's Casino in North Carolina, in order to get to the top floor (16th), you have to have a key to one of the rooms on that floor. You also have to swipe that card before hitting the button if you want to get to that floor. Only high rollers and diamond members get to stay on that floor. My granny is one of them and I was so surprised that the employees couldn't even talk about what is on the 16th floor!!! So yeah, that is what I was talking about in reference to what Watari had to do.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback.**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: I will be going in L's point of view soon enough; however, right now I am trying to get in Light and Serena's in order to make sure you have an understanding of happenings from the past and those that will come.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosmic Ripples**

**By: Sesshomaru's Mistress**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Summary (full): From the first moment I saw her, I knew she was perfect. She represented the world I was striving to create- one without evil, corruption, hate, and crime. Unfortunately, I am not the only one to take such an interest in her mystery….**

**Yay, my last chapter got double the reviews that my first one did! Lets hope, this time, I get double the reviews again. 3, 6, …12! I want to personally thank all of my wonderful reviewers: The ever faithful-Usagi **_**Uchiha, Moon Mage Goddess, Failisse,**_** and **_**Doll Face**_**. I also want to thank two newer reviewers- **_**Yami Nocturna **_**and **_**Zipora Tsuki**_**! I appreciate all the love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Death Note. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Death Note was created by Tsugumi Ohba; however, I wish I was the creator of BOTH series. Each, in their own right, is pure genius in the making. Sailor Moon was the start of the "Anime Boom" and Death Note is a new and engaging anime I simply love.**

**

* * *

**

I had the oddest sense of Déjà vu as I stood facing a set of air port gates. Closing my eyes, I let my memory drift to a time when I was seeing Darien off to America. Little did I know, at the time, that it was the beginning of the hardest battle of my life that I would ever face. All I knew was that I would be sending off my boyfriend to America with a smile on my face and I wouldn't be seeing him again for up to two long years.

**::Flash Back::**

_The cab ride to Tokyo International Airport had been too short for my taste. With each second that past by, I was drawing closer to having to let the man of my dreams go. The thought of being separated from hid had me aching from the inside out every since I learned of his college plans. Of course I was happy that he had won the once in a lifetime scholarship; however, in my heart, I unconsciously knew that something bigger than what it seemed was about to take place. _

_When I walked into the sliding glass doors of the airport, the hustle and bustle of people in business suits, casually dressed women and children, and the ever watching security guards greeted me. I was stunned silently at all the rush going on around me. It seemed as if time had stopped for me, but, in reality, it hadn't. I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from inside my school uniform pocket. I reread the gate number and then hurried to find it. The sooner I got there the more time I would get to spend with him before he left._

_Finally, after pushing my way through the thick crowds, I found him with his back towards me. He was staring out of the large glass wall and out onto the runway. I quietly made my way closer, watching him and storing this memory of him away for the future months I'd have to live without him. _

"_How long are you gonna be there?" I found myself questioning him once again. Regardless to how many times he had already told me, it was never enough. _

"_Just a year," he said, turning and smiling softly, albeit sadly, down at me, "but I may extend it." He took a step closer to me, set his carry on down by his feet, and then lifted both hands to rest on my arms, squeezing softly. I'm sure my eyes had widened and that he could clearly see the distress in them. Longer? He hadn't spoken of this to me before. Well, he had but he hadn't decided for sure. I knew there was the possibility but I didn't want to think of it at the time._

"_Gosh," I gasped, "A whole year?" I could only stare at his chest as the thought rushed through my mind. I wanted to be selfish and cling to his body while crying and begging him not to leave me. It felt as if I had only just got him back and now he was being taken from me again. That wasn't the case, of course, however, I still felt that way deep down inside of myself._

"_I should be happier for you," I shook my head as I felt his worried eyes boring down onto my blonde head, "you're going to Harvard! It's awesome that they picked your essay! You should be really proud." Yeah. I wanted to be happy and I wanted to send him off with a smile. I could feel the tears burning against my eyes, threatening to spill. _

"_Buns.."_

"_I'm sorry," I shook my head and mentally cursed my weakness, "I promised myself I'd send you off with a smile."_

"_Bunny," His hands slid behind my back, arms wrapping around me and pulling me fiercely into his warm hold. I sighed happily, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around him in return. I wanted to savor this moment and burn the feeling of him into every pore of my body._

"_I'll write you, and I'll call you too," the tears leaked down my face as he whispered this into my ear. I buried my face into his chest, trying to force the tears to stay back and trying to permanently mold myself into his body. He, however, pulled me back enough to look down into my tear filled eyes._

"_Bunny, promise you'll write me," he smiled down but I could see how tore up he was at the separation. His eyes reflected every feeling rushing through his system. Selene, how I loved his eyes. _

"_I'll write you. I'll call you a lot too!" I clung to his body as my head bent back to keep our gazes locked. I forced a smile onto my face and pushed every once of love I felt for him to the surface, "Come home once in a while, ok?"_

"_I will," he pulled me into his embrace once again and I buried my face into the curve of his strong neck. Taking a deep breath, I could smell the masculine scent that was my Prince and I tried to take in as much of it as I could._

"_I've got to go," my heart broke at that phrase and my body ached as he pulled back. How was I going to survive a whole year without his touch, voice, scent, and love? Truly, this would be a hard trial, but, for him, I would face it with my head held high. I would wait for him and be ready to welcome him with open arms when he returned to me. We both stepped back and, as my hand slid from his, the ache became almost unbearable._

"_Bunny," I watched as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling a small velvet box with a red ribbon tied around it out and presented it to me, "This is for you." _

_Hesitantly, I took the small box from his hand and pulled on the string; it easily slid free from the box. My heart was beating so hard and fast inside of my ribcage. As I opened it, I could not help but gasp at the beautifully crafted piece of jewelry inside. There, setting in a soft satin setting, was a ring with a heart made of pink diamond. Wrapped around the heart was several smaller diamonds that twinkled in the sunlight._

"_Darien! For me?" I couldn't help but stare from it to him, "Wow!" I noticed how his eyes twinkled happily and with something else I couldn't quite figure out through my excitement and surprise. At his nod to my question, I couldn't help the teary eyed smile I sent him, "Thank you! Can I put it on?"_

_His chuckle rumbled through my body, sending pleasant chills through me. I watched as his larger and stronger hand plucked the ring from its old home and slid it upon its new home, my left ring finger. His hand then moved to my cheek, caressing it softly before he mumbled a sincere I love you followed by a kiss that blew my mind._

"_Bunny," he mumbled against my lips, "I have to go, but, I want you to know that I love you." I pressed our lips together again, not wanting the time to come but knowing it was futile. He smiled as he pulled back and continued where I had cut him off, "When I return, Buns, I want nothing more than to love you the way you deserve. Will you wait for me?"_

_At the time I didn't know, but he had been secretly asking more of me than just that. I nodded, gushing out a yes and then burying myself in his arms one last time, "I'll wait for you until the end of time, Darien, I love you!"_

**::End Flash Back::**

Watching him walk away that day had been the hardest day of my life, or so I had thought. Now, however, instead of watching him walk away, he was here to watch me get onto that plane. In front of me was the entire task force. They were huddled together around the chair that L had decided to occupy. I let lose a half hearted chuckle when I noticed the cap situated upon the mess that L called hair. It was a regular ordinary ball cap except for the fact that it was pink and had a chibi figurine of Sailor Moon in her most common pose- Feet spread apart, one hand on her hip, and the other brought up so that the hand covered the jewel on her tiara.

Memories of how L had come to receive that hat flooded me and a soft and true giggle of mirth escaped me.

"_L, what are you doing?" I had questioned the determined detective. He, Light, Matsuda, and Misa had followed me to the Crown Arcade one day while I was still under investigation. Upon entering the arcade, they all immediately sought me out at my favorite Sailor V game; however, L's attention was soon brought to another machine, one with various prizes inside of it and ready for the grabbing. Inside said machine and the subject of L's total attention, was a large back of sugary treats from a local candy store. Not from just any candy store, but the store that had decided to borrow the name of one of the senshi-Sailor Chibi Moon._

_Indeed, the names of Chibi-Usa's attacks (ie Pink Sugar Heart Attack) had influenced the design of the newest Tokyo candy store, Chibi's Sweet Treats! They were known for their homemade and all natural ingredients put into each and every piece of candy. Inside this particular bag was a small piece of fudge, a limited edition piece called Cherry Blossom Kisses. The color was a soft pink with creamy white swirls made into delicate patterns. Apparently, on his way to find her, L had spotted this sugary baggie and intended to win it. Unfortunately, L did not have the same amount of skills when it came to games that he did when it came to solving crimes. Instead, he ended up going through all of his cash on hand and even some of ours. By the time he got to his last bit of yen, he was about ready to break open the glass compartment and just grab the stubborn baggie. He had successfully grabbed it with the claw like object use to capture items, however, it always managed to slide out at the last minute._

_He only had enough yen for one more try. So, being the ever diligent detective that he is, he put in his yen and took careful aim at grabbing the bag at just the right angle. Sadly enough, Misa, who had been annoyed with the wait, tried to hurry around him, only to bump into him, setting off his aim, and causing him to hit the button that lowered the claw. All eyes stared intently as the claw lowered towards the baggie only to slide down it and hook around the end of a pink baseball cap. L stared as the claw slowly started climbing back up and moving towards the small drop hole for prizes. For several minutes, all he did was stare heartbrokenly at the baggie before finally reaching in and grabbing his only prize, a pink Sailor Moon cap. Misa had immediately wanted it since it had one of her idols on it; however, L, whether out of pure spite or just because he could, put it atop of his head and left it there for the day._

I have never seen it again since that faithful day, and, silently, I wondered if I being Sailor Moon had anything to do with it or if he just wanted to make sure Misa still didn't get it. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a familiar pair of arms encircle me and bring me close to his muscular chest. My eyes fluttered closed and a happy sigh escaped me.

"Buns," he whispered into my ear, kissing it ever so softly before nuzzling my neck lovingly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know but I won't be that far and I won't be gone for long, I promise," I turned in his hold, wrapping my slender arms around his neck and pulling his forehead to mine. In the distance I noted my scouts all standing and watching us with smiles, both happy and sad. I leaned my body into his, staring up into his worried eyes. Yes, this was oh too familiar to me. My right hand started to finger the ring he gave me. Since his return he had explained further just what he meant by his promise. I felt very dense for not realizing it when he slid it upon THAT finger. I blushed at the memory and my forgetfulness.

"Hurry home to me, okay?" Since his return and our reuniting, I had moved in with him. I could no longer return to the home that bared so many memories of my family and friends. It also held the stains of their blood from the murder. No matter how hard anyone tried, the red was permanently etched into it. I couldn't stand to see it tore down, though.

"I will," I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips firmly to his, fighting the tears that were welling up behind my closed lids. A chorus of "Awes" from the girls made me laugh into the kiss, successfully breaking it. Tears of both happiness and sorrow slid down my face. I could feel the attention of the Task Force on us. At the exact same time, a voice announced that passengers could load into the plane. The shuffling of others around me had me desperate to hug everyone goodbye. I rushed into the group hug that my Senshi had waiting for me to join. We shed our tearful goodbyes before I once more turned to Darien. Running back to him, I jumped in his arms, kissing him for all my worth.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Buns, always and forever!"

"Always and forever," I recited to him. Another kiss was shared between us before I heard Chief Yagami clear his throat from somewhere behind Darien.

"I have to go, you guys. I'll see you all soon, I promise!" I waved goodbye to them from next to the side of the task force.

"Wait, Bunny!" Mina yelled at me, throwing me a digital camera. Looking down at it, I noted the most recent picture, me and Darien kissing goodbye. I smiled and held up the camera, snapping a picture of them all waving goodbye to me.

"Okay, I'm ready," I turned and followed the task force towards the plane. With one last glance over my shoulder, I watched my Senshi and Darien until I could no longer see them. When they disappeared from my sight, I felt a powerful and aching tug in my chest but I pushed it aside. For now, I had to concentrate on the task at hand. The sooner I helped to catch Kira, the sooner I got home and could start planning my wedding.

Just that simple thought had a bright smile on my face. Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the plane, showed the flight attendant my ticket, and headed towards my seat. I soon learned that my seat would be in first class, isle seat with L in the window seat next to me and Light across the isle with Misa in the window seat next to him.

"Nice hat," I whispered to L making him smile that knowing smile up at me.

* * *

My anger was more then what I felt I would be able to control for much longer. Thankfully, however, the announcement of our plane ready was ready to be boarded saved me from taking action then and there. Honestly, the displays of her affections for that man were unsettling. Not even Misa had that much devotion to me!

Once again I was shown her selfless sacrifice for the greater cause, one that, in the end would be mine. For now, however, I was forced to sit back and watch just as I had been doing with L. In due time will I be given every tool needed to complete my goal. The Death Note was the first successful tool, Misa the second with her Shinigami eyes, and, now, Serena with her power.

"I'm so happy to be heading back to Katou, aren't you, Light?" Misa questioned me as she clung to my arm, rubbing her face and make up against my sleeve. I spared her only a fleeting glance before my eyes darted back towards the front of the plane.

"It will be nice to get back home, yes," Misa seemed to find that as enough of an answer. I watched as she began to fiddle with all the electronic options that first class offered, and, when she found a movie she liked, I turned my attention subtly to the duo seated across the isle from us.

Bowing my head, I kept my gaze locked on their figures, watching how the two interacted carefully while using my bangs to shield my eyes. Eventually, the pre take off announcements echoed throughout the flying vessel and the flight attendants stepped up to help in the safety precautions part of the announcement. Once this was finished, the jolt of the plane going into movement was felt throughout the entire air craft. The small squeal of fright didn't fail to capture my attention and I looked to see Serena clinging to the armrests of her chair.

The push of the planes speed and earths gravity had her on edge and my eyes narrowed when I noted L trying to comfort her during the take off.

* * *

"No worries, Miss Serena-"

"Just call me Serena!" She squealed out the correction but I ignored it nonetheless just like all the other times. Reaching a hand over, I placed it over hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Nothing will go wrong. I promised to keep you safe and that is a promise I intend to keep," I spoke lowly and logically to her, trying to calm her down before she started to have a panic attack. She could only nod her head and try to relax; however, the continuous death grip on the armrest of the chair remained.

"Thank goodness it is a short flight," I heard her mumble under her breath. I turned my head fully to gaze at her while my eyes scanned her features. Truly, she was scared over the simple gravitation pull and force of a plane taking off. Several seconds passed before the plane straightened out and the "Seatbelt Sign" flickered off. Once it did, I proceeded to unbuckle mine and return to my most famous of sitting positions. My gaze, however, stayed locked on her face.

I noted the time that passed and how she had yet to move a fraction of the inch, "It is safe to relax now."

It took several more seconds before she blinked her open. I watched in amusement as her gaze flickered around the compartment and then, slowly, she relaxed.

"Are we there yet?" I couldn't hold back the soft chuckle that escaped my throat as I watched her turn her head towards me with a pleading gaze.

"No, we still have quite a ways to go," my words seemed to crush her for her face fell into a pout. I let my eyes settle on her pouting lips, especially the lower one which was forced out and trembling from fright.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me," she sent a smile my way after gathering herself and I simply nodded.

Several more minutes past but they were all in silence. I was beginning to wonder if she had passed out from her useless fright of flying, but she broke the silence.

"Now are we there yet?"

"No"

* * *

**Tada, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was mostly a filler chapter and the real action will start this next time. Please let me know what you think because I was so unsure of this chapter and about whether or not I should have bothered uploading it!**

**Thanks for all those who have viewed, reviewed, and added my story to your favorites, C2's, and/or alerts! You all are the best!!! Love ya'll lots and lots!**

**Sesshy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cosmic Ripples**

**By: Sesshomaru's Mistress**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Summary (full): From the first moment I saw her, I knew she was perfect. She represented the world I was striving to create- one without evil, corruption, hate, and crime. Unfortunately, I am not the only one to take such an interest in her mystery….**

_**NOTE: I apologize for the long wait; however, I have not been feeling well. If you add school, volunteer work at the hospital, and 'work', I'm surprised I'm sane enough to be let lose in WalMart!!!! Seriously, no lie. Also, my Microsoft Word messed up there for a while and I had to figure out what was wrong with it. Anywho! Thank you to my awesome reviewers: Zipora Tsuki, Usagi Uchiha, Failisse! **_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Death Note. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Death Note was created by Tsugumi Ohba; however, I wish I was the creator of BOTH series. Each, in their own right, is pure genius in the making. Sailor Moon was the start of the "Anime Boom" and Death Note is a new and engaging anime I simply love. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In my fanfic, Light had yet to relinquish his hold on the Death Note and thereby forget he ever was Kira! You will find out why soon, I promise and things will get interesting! They (Light and L) will also get handcuffed…. .….….soonish…..**

**

* * *

**

"Wow."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Chief Yagami questioned the small woman-child beside him. His aged and stressed features relaxed into a soft and happy smile as he watched her stare up at the large building in child-like awe. Indeed, the Kira Taskforce's 'HQ' was very impressive. What was even more impressive was the short amount of time it took for L to have it built to his specifications.

Serena could only nod a reply while she continued to stare wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the extremely tall and (surely) expensive building. After blinking away her surprise, she tilted her head to the side slightly, staring intently and curiously up at it.

"Is something the matter?" the voice of Light questioned her from her other side opposite of the one Chief Yagami was standing at.

"No…not really," tilting her head back, she turned to look for the dark haired detective. When she could find no sign of him mixed amongst the rest of the task force team, she turned her gaze towards Light, "Where did L go?"

"He has already made his way back into the building, Miss Tsukino," Matsuda replied before Light had the chance. He also successfully drew her attention away from the taller teenager, effectively preventing her from seeing Light's eyes sharpen in distaste.

"Really? But I could have sworn…" Serena trailed off and returned her gaze back upon the impressive building before her. This would be her home for however long it took to capture and stop Kira. Taking a deep breath, Serena mentally prepared herself for the fight ahead. If she planned to return to a normal life (as normal as a super heroine could get), she needed to hurry and be rid of all this nonsense that Kira had started. If only the man would have waited then he would not have had to gone through the trouble. Her Crystal would purify the whole world in a matter of only a couple of years at the most. Shaking her head of such thoughts, Serena began to make her way towards the building but a restraining hand on her wrist prevented it.

"Would you like me to show you around so you won't get lost? It's easier then one would think, especially with all the codes and passwords one has to have in order to venture into certain areas," Light's brown eyes bore into hers, silently trying to 'persuade' her into doing exactly as he suggested much like Misa usually did. Unfortunately for him, Serena was not a love struck fool for him.

"What fun would that be? Besides, L was kind enough to provide me with not only a map, but, also, a list of the codes and passwords for the area's I am allowed to enter," Serena pulled her wrist free from his grip but through him an appreciative smile nonetheless.

"Just be careful not to wonder too far, you might have trouble even with a map," Light tried to hide the irritation and disgust from his voice. Thankfully, he had much practice after having to put up with L for so long.

Serena regarded him silently as she listened to his warning. For some reason, she never felt right around Light Yagami. From the first moment she had met him, his aura had clashed with her own; however, seeing as he was but a mortal, she had shrugged it off. Now that she was Cosmos, though, her senses were even more in tuned to the happenings around her. Still, there was no amount of nega-energy, not even a trace. Shrugging it off as nothing but nerves and excessive worrying, Serena once again made her way towards the building, "I don't plan on using the map. When you get lost, you usually find something way more interesting than you would ever find when using a map. I'm sure L would be able to find me even if I were to become too lost, anyway."

"True," Light mumbled under his breath without really caring or paying attention. She was working his last nerve when it came to dismissing his presence so easily. Light Yagami is NEVER dismissed by anyone like that ever. Except in L's case. Light noticed the other members had already entered the building while he and Serena had talked outside. Regardless, he continued to stand in the same spot for a moment, staring at the doors to the Kira Investigation Head Quarters'. Several minutes passed by before he slowly made his way into the building. Immediately, he took the elevators up to the floor his suite was located on and made his way to his room. As soon as he entered, he walked over to the large balcony windows, pulled back the heavy curtains, and gazed directly into the red and yellow eyes of his Shinigami, Ryuk.

'**Avoiding the Light of Hope is growing very tiresome, Light,' **Ryuk whined out in his own way while gliding through the glass and moving to spread atop Light's large bed. Light, having no choice, ignored the Shinigami for the most part and let him continue to ramble on. With the security system and camera's that L had set up, it made it practically impossible for Light to communicate with Ryuk while inside of head quarters.

'**This is more annoying than the time when you were being followed,' **the Shinigami continued to talk to himself and the ever listening Light. His large eyes kept a close eye on the mortal he had grown to find slightly amusing but he couldn't help but to wonder how long the amusement would last.

'**How much longer am I going to have to put up with this game of hide and go bye-bye Ryuk?'** A hint of annoyance filtered through the normally carefree and sarcastic voice of the Shinigami but the smile never left his face. Light, now sitting in a desk chair, leaned his head back, rolling it around to ease the crick in it, and then shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be working out a lose knot in them. Ryuk, definitely not being pleased or amused with Light's answer, glided into the bed, disappearing from Light's sight.

Light stared at the spot where the Shinigami disappeared. Ever since the task force had met Serena Tsukino, Ryuk had begun to act different than ever before. The Shinigami refused to answer any questions on the subject, much like he did with everything else; however, Light did not fail to take notice of the subtle changes happening with the strange being. Ryuk rarely stayed in one place long, he always came and went and odd hours, he never joked or prodded for information like before, and even his love for human apples could not lift his moods. Now that the task force had returned from Tokyo, Light made a note to himself to corner and question the Shinigami at another time when he wasn't being watched 24/7 by the still ever diligent detective known as L.

* * *

Serena hummed to herself as she made her way back into the elevators. She had already explored the first five floors but she had a while to go before she finally made it to the top. Sadly, she was feeling stressed and, not to mention, slightly jet lagged after her flight. So, instead of continuing her own personal 'tour', she made her way up to _her _floor. Yes! _HER_ floor.

Serena had been shocked to hear that she would, like the rest, be given her own floor to live on. Everything would be provided on that floor for her like it would be in any apartment. Well, considering Misa's description of her own floor, it would be more like a house instead of an apartment. Serena had tried to talk L out of offering her so much considering she felt that she would not be of much help; however, the detective would hear nothing of it.

Instead, he changed the subject to a matter that she was more than willing to discuss-cake. Yes, even after almost losing her friends and love, becoming Cosmos, and having to reorganize her whole life around for Kira, she still had a love for sweets, all sweets. So, for the rest of the plane ride and the ride to her new temporary home, Serena and L began to compare their favorite treats. One time Matsuda had to intervene before a more physical fight broke out over which ones favorite ice cream was the best.

Serena leaned her body back against the far wall of the elevator, facing the doors and allowing her to watch the numbers tick by. Closing her eyes, Serena relaxed her body and listened quietly to the 'ding' as the elevator passed each floor; however, she was surprised to find the elevator stopping before it made it to her floor. Blinking her eyes open, Serena watched as the doors slid open quietly and she was faced with L. He stood in front of the door with his finger still pushing the elevator button.

"Um, hi," Serena mumbled with a nervous smile. She laughed lightly as L continued to stare at her with that same empty look, the one that always seemed to give her a creepy feeling.

"Hello again, Miss Serena, I was wondering if you would mind a piece of chocolate éclair," L moved to stand out of the elevator's door way, sweeping an arm out and towards the small table set up with two plates of sweets set upon it.

Serena blinked rapidly a couple of times before a large smile lit up her face, "Do you really have to ask me that question, Ryuzaki?" Serena giggled as she made her way towards the table. L followed behind, smiling in his quirkish way at the sudden change in title. He always had found it amusing how she could suddenly change emotions and personality so quickly. He was quite thankful that was one thing that had not changed about her.

"I suppose not," L quickened his step so that he reached the chair before she did. Pulling it out, he let her sit down before gently scooting it towards the table. L then made his way towards the opposite side, climbing into the chair and sitting in his traditional trademark position, curled up with his arms wrapping around his knees when he was not using them.

"Would you care for some tea as well?" L pushed a already filled cup in her direction; however, Serena shook her head softly.

"No, thank you, I'm still not that big of a fan of your tea," she sent him a thankful smile and then focused her attention back on the delicious looking desert laid out before her. Clapping her hands together in front of her and rubbing them together, she took in the sight of the pastry covered in a thick layer of dark chocolate.

"Ah, yes, you always did have a preference for hot chocolate," as L stated this face, Watari walked in with a single steaming cup placed upon a silver tray. He walked over, setting the tray upon the table, before placing it in front of the Tokyo heroine and taking the extra cup of tea away with him.

"Oh, thank you, Watari!" Serena exclaimed as she picked up the porcelain cup and blew over the top of the steaming hot liquid inside of it.

"You are ever so welcome," Watari bowed lightly down towards the young woman and then made his exit from the room. L turned and watched him leave, making sure that the door was securely shut before turning back around and watching Serena closely.

Serena, oblivious to the stare, sipped softly from her cup and then replaced it on the table so her hands were free to pick up the éclair. Without a second to waste, she licked off some of the chocolate getting ready to drip from the end before taking a big bite from it. Her eyes closed in satisfaction and a soft moan of satisfaction trickled from her throat. She made sure to take her time in chewing the deliciously rich treat to make it last longer. After a few more seconds of silence, however, her gaze flickered to meet L's. Seeing him staring rather amused at her, Serena blushed heavily and laid the desert back upon the plate.

"Is something wrong?" Serena tried not to stutter as she usually was guilty of whenever caught in an embarrassing situation. L shook his head ever so slightly and, without looking, picked up a fork and proceeded to eat on his own éclair. He never took his eyes off of her nor lost that amused smirk.

"Um, where are the others?" Serena meekly questioned while picking at her desert with her own fork, trying to act nonchalant much like L was at the moment.

"They are out running a few errands before we assemble for another meeting later in the afternoon," L supplied as if she had asked for the weather report. Serena's left eye twitched lightly as she recalled how annoying that had been upon first meeting him and how funny the situations had become also. "As for the reason I invited you here, well, that is another matter entirely."

Serena's eyes shot up to meet with his and she could not hold back the look of surprise etched across her facial features. When she opened her mouth to question him upon what he meant, though, nothing came out. After a few more tries she gave up and motioned with a twist of her wrist for him to continue while she sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Since you will be joining these meetings, I feel the need to inform you of where the task force stands in catching Kira. I will also be using the time from now until the meeting to catch you up on evidence that is most crucial to this case," L sat his fork down and stood up. He walked over to a large desk positioned against the wall and picked up a large stack of files. Bringing them back over, he placed them in the middle of the table. Serena had to lean to the side in order to even catch a glimpse of L for the stack was too high and thick for her to see from her original position.

"Currently," L began between bites, "We are aware of only two Kira's; however, we believe that Kira may try to recruit others in order to draw our attention away from him. If this is the case, you're …. Disguise 'talents' will come in handy for any specific investigation to a suspect. As I have already informed you, I have originally and continually see Light Yagami as the main suspect and Misa Amane as the second Kira under Kira's command. Unfortunately, there is not enough hard evidence to convict either without a doubt. Thus, for the time being, the task force is continuing to gather more hard evidence. You shall be helping with this as well; however, you are going to have to have an alias. It is a known and proven fact, now, that Kira can kill with a name and a face-"

"Gomen…but if Light and Misa are, in fact, the Kira's wouldn't an alias be a waste of time? They already know my name and my face…"

"This is correct but we are speaking as if they are not. They both are still under heavy suspicion and are kept under surveillance," when Serena made no motion to interrupt again L continued, "Thus you will need to come up with an alias that you can use. I will have Watari make up the proper papers for concealing your identity and protecting your family. You will also be given a police ID and badge, both a manager and model business card, and press pass with proper identifications." L stopped to take another bite from his éclair and sip from his cup.

"Why would I need all that?" Serena asked. Confusion laced her voice as her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Police ID for when you will accompany the rest of the task force into certain areas of interest, manager business card and ID for when you will pose as one of Misa Amane's managers, Model card and ID for when you will pose as either a close relative or friend of Misa Amane's, and, finally, Press Pass and ID for when you will be sent undercover when other members of the taskforce cannot," L set his cup down and let his gaze once again lock onto that of Serena's, "I need to know your code name soon so that Watari may make up everything and get them to you by tomorrow."

Serena sat back in her seat slightly flabbergasted while she tried to take in everything that L had said. When Serena had not answered after a couple of minutes, L cleared his throat and brought her out of her reverie.

"Your code name, please?"

"Serenity Moon," Serena supplied as she took the last bite of her éclair, finishing it off.

L smiled softly at her decision and how fitting it would be without revealing too much, "Serenity Moon it is!"

* * *

**I really wanted to continue, but I felt the need to stop here. Don't worry, though, I will not take as long to update as I did this past time. **

**Next time: Light takes Misa on a date and Serena is forced to tag along and babysit to make sure they don't do anything too suspicious. With Matsuda along with her, however, will she succeed or will Light be able to set up his plan for his next victim?**

**Please leave me some feedback as to what you thought of this chapter and I will try to have the next addition out by the end of the week.**

**Sesshy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cosmic Ripples**

**By: Sesshy's Mistress**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Death Note**

**Summary (full): From the first moment I saw her, I knew she was perfect. She represented the world I was striving to create- one without evil, corruption, hate, and crime. Unfortunately, I am not the only one to take such an interest in her mystery….**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Death Note. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Death Note was created by Tsugumi Ohba; however, I wish I was the creator of BOTH series. Each, in their own right, is pure genius in the making. Sailor Moon was the start of the "Anime Boom" and Death Note is a new and engaging anime I simply love. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In my fanfic, Light had yet to relinquish his hold on the Death Note and thereby forget he ever was Kira! You will find out why soon, I promise and things will get interesting! They (Light and L) will also get handcuffed…. .….….soonish…..**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

The soft sound of slippers scraping across the floor echoed throughout the hallway followed by several loud feminine yawns. Walking over to one side of the room, the female reached out to grab the handle to a door, pulling it open, her figure was washed over with light, making her long blonde hair 'glow'. Bending down, she 'hm'd' as she looked through the assorted drink's she could chose from. Her hand wrapped around a can of cola before she retracted it and shut the door. The room was once again dark and she took a moment to let her eyes adjust before moving anywhere. Even so, her steps were slow and cautious.

"You know they invented the light switch for a reason?" the voice of Chief Yagami questioned before flicking the switch to the kitchen on. Bright white light flooded the room and bounced off the white walls. "You have to be careful around here until you get used to your new surroundings, Miss Tsukino."

"Ah, you're right of course, Yagami-san," Serena whispered through another yawn, "I just didn't want to disturb anyone." Serena walked over to the sink, setting her drink on the counter next to it and freeing her hands to tie her robe together.

"What are you doing up so late?" the Chief questioned the young and clearly ruffled woman.

"I had a weird craving for some pop," Serena shrugged while turning to face him once again and flashing him the can that was back in her grasp. The man known as Chief nodded and offered to escort her to the elevators so she would not get lost.

"I would love that," Serena replied cheerfully while fighting off another yawn. She took a step towards him; however, his cell phone began to ring. Serena watched as he flashed his palm towards her, halting her in her step as he answered the call.

"Yagami here…..Yes, what is it Matsuda...They're what?!" Serena almost chocked on her laughter but she hid it behind a cough, hoping the Chief didn't notice.

"Excuse me, Miss Tsukino," Chief Yagami bowed and then made a mad dash out of the kitchen. Serena blinked a couple times in confusion before running after him. Thanks to her long runs to school, she was able to catch up to him quickly. She ran behind him through all the twists and turns, up a couple flights of steps, and to the room L had dragged her into before. The scene before her, however, was not what she expected. In front of her stood both L and Light, they both stood opposite of the other with hateful glares glued to the other.

"What's going on?" Serena whispered to Matsuda as she slowly slid closer to the young detective, effectively bringing herself closer to the two facing off with each other. Her eyes quickly took in their appearance, noting a few places that were beginning to bruise and L's split lip.

"Another fight," Matsuda sighed out and his shoulders slumped in what could only be utter surrender. Serena watched him for a few seconds before his words sank in, another fight?

"Don't tell me this happens on a regular occurrence?!" Serena explained while stressing her words. Her eyes only widened when Matsuda nodded.

"They do, but it has never been this bad before," Matsuda whispered nervously. He lifted one hand to run through his wild locks, pushing them from his eyes and giving the two rivals a exhausted look.

"What started the fight this time?" Chief Yagami questioned from beside Serena. Both Serena and Matsuda turned in surprise to see him so close. How had he been so quiet as to not alert them? Serena shook it off and looked towards Matsuda with an apprehensive look on her face. Matsuda's eyes moved from the Chief to Serena, instantly he blushed as his eyes skittered nervously to the two who began to lunge for each other once more.

"Well, um …." Matsuda's face took on a brighter shade of red, "I'm not really sure, in all honesty ….I did hear your name brought up though, Sere-chan."

"M-my name?" Serena squeaked in utter surprise. What on earth would they be saying about here that would cause a fight?

"Damn you, L," Light cursed when L effectively landed an upper kick into his jaw, sending the brunette flying into the air and hitting the couch, causing it to topple over. Everyone's eyes widened and Serena let out a gasp. All eyes watched as Light pushed himself up to stand and made his way back towards L, eyes glinting with uncontrolled rage. Serena would have nothing of it, she ran to stand between the two, "ENOUGH!"

Both L and Light had to stop themselves before their fist (foot in L's case) made contact with the small woman. They stayed tense, each looking past the girl to glare at the other. Serena, seeing that they were paying her no mind, reached out to grab their ear, one in each hand, and twisted them painfully. Both L and Light cringed and tilted towards her hand, trying to ease the pain, "What on earth has gotten into the two of you?"

The rest of the task force could only stare in wonder as two powerful men were brought down by one simple action from a much smaller woman. Wow! None of them made a move to stop her, instead, they all slowly backed away. Unfortunately for them, Serena had excellent hearing and politely ordered them to fix the couch back the way they had it and then proceed to take a seat.

"If I let you two go, will you cease this nonsense?" Serena questioned while tugging extra hard on the ear of each detective. They gave the slightest of nods while keeping their gaze up towards her face. After a heavy sigh, Serena released Light and ordered him to one of the single cushioned seats. Turning her head to L, she watched as he brought up a hand to hers and started to pull it away. Serena blushed softly as his larger hand encased her smaller one, warming it where her drink had cooled it.

"You, over there," Serena removed her hand from L's and pointed towards the seat opposite of Lights. The two rivals were now facing each other, separated by only a glass table covered with files and papers of different sorts.

"What happened?" Serena demanded. Those sitting on the couch sank back, thanking their lucky stars that they were not on the receiving end of her anger. L and Light immediately began to open their mouth at the same time; however, after seeing their opposite doing so, they both stopped and glared at the other. Serena let out another sigh and walked towards the table. Bending over it, she clapped her hands between the two detectives glare, "I swear you two are acting like children!" This time glares were directed at her, but Serena brushed them off.

"The reason behind out fight could have been avoided-"

"The only way you would stop is if I admitted to being Kira, which I'm not! How many times-"

"-if Light would have simply admitted that which he-"

"-do I have to tell you that I am not him? The facts don't-"

Serena just stood there, not even listening as the two basically accused the other of starting the fight. Really, they were just two big babies fussing that they couldn't have their own way only they were using bigger words than any child would use.

"ENOUGH!" Serena slammed her palms down flat onto the surface of the glass table. A loud smacking sound echoed through the nearly empty room.

"You two need to decide a way to settle this peacefully, if not, you are both going to end up in the hospital! What use would you be then? Hm?" Serena turned her head from one of the detectives and then to the other, lifting a small brow in question. When neither said anything, Serena smiled and straightened.

"Now, how to solve the problem?" Serena looked towards L, "What would satisfy you to know that Light was not hiding anything?"

L, sitting in his crouched position, looked to be in deep thought. After a while, Serena began to grow tired of standing around. With her weight adjusted to one foot and her hands on her hips, she tapped the floor with her other foot.

"Okay, look, how about this," Serena gave out yet another sigh as she regarded the dark detective towards her left. "You think of a way for you to keep an eye on Light that would be more promising than the surveillance. Think about it through the night and let us know by tomorrow night, ok? Will that suffice for now?"

L regarded the girl for a few minutes before nodding and giving his acceptance of the plan. He would be staying up all night to decide how he would act. Serena turned her gaze to Light, "Will you promise to do what he asks if it proves that you are not Kira?"

Light nodded but he was still weary. What fate could L have in store for him next? Stuff him in prison again? Serena clapped her hands in front of her happily, "Yay! We have come to a temporary pact agreement. I suggest, for the night, we get as much rest as we can and prepare for tomorrow, okay?" Serena took the silence that echoed around her as agreement. Spinning on her heel, she walked back the way she came, headed back to her room.

* * *

_Light Yagami, Ryuk, and Rem stood in a forest clearing. Dense fog slithered around their feet like a snake, coiling around them and weaving through the trees near them. Slowly, Light lifted his hand, offering a Death Note to the Shinigami that resembled a very large skeleton, "I am going to be relinquishing all ownership to this Death Note after tomorrow."_

_Ryuk and Rem stared heavily at Light, regarding them and his decision, "I'm counting on you …to take care of Misa." Rem's Shinigami eyes bored deeply into Lights cold and ever calculating ones. For a while, they stood there, staring down one another in the middle of the forest with no one around but Ryuk._

"_When I give the signal, I want you to take away the memories she has of anything that occurred…" Light nodded his head, "It will be best for her in the end until it is safe to regain them…"_

_Rem took this as an agreement to take care of Misa, so she flapped her large bat like wings and flew away. Light watched until the fog swallowed the Shinigami's figure whole and blocked her from view._

"_Are you sure about this, Light?" Ryuk questioned the ever amusing human before him._

"_Yes, it's just as I thought. So long as I have your notebook, Ryuk, even if I discard of Rem's, I still keep my memories of him and am able to see him…even though it is thanks to him that I'm in this mess." Light's eyes narrowed in distaste at the spot where the Shinigami had disappeared from view. _

"_You know, I never thought the notebook I gave you would end up discarded in the ground somewhere," the Shinigami regarded Light's previous action of burying his own Death Note with shock and unease._

"_Listen Ryuk…For the moment, I've only hidden it in the ground for safety measures," Light turned his body to face his Shinigami, "I will be discarding it."_

"_Oi, really?"_

"_The very next time "discard" escapes my mouth, regardless to the context in which I say it, I'll mean it in relation to discarding the notebooks…not only mine, but also Misa's…" _

"_Got it."_

…

"No!"

"Yes, you will."

"No, no I won't!" Serena argued back while stomping her foot down childishly. L's eyes momentarily fell to the foot she had stomped before returning back to meet her gaze. His face had yet to gain any kind of expression except the one he wore, boredom. Serena, however, glared heavily down at the crouching detective. When he did nothing but sip from his cup, Serena growled in irritation and tugged on her long blonde hair.

"What is this supposed to accomplish?!" She demanded while poking her index finger into L's chest. L stopped mid sip from his cup and placed it back down onto the matching china saucer. Standing from his seat, he ignored his audience and grabbed her finger, stopping the poking.

"You will accompany Light Yagami and Misa Amane on their date along with Matsuda. You both shall be under cover as her new co-managers who are there to keep a close eye out for the press and to ensure Misa's safety. Truthfully, you will be keeping a close eye to make sure that nothing suspicious occurs while they are together. After tonight, however, you will not have to worry about a similar mission like this again," L pushed her hand back to her side before reaching up towards her shoulders, grasping them firmly, and turning her to face towards the elevators. Pushing her away from him and towards them, he continued, "The appropriate attire has been laid out on your bed. Please return down with them on and your hair fixed in a more ….professional style."

Serena was happy to know that her attire was provided and that they were not already depending on her to use her Luna Pen. This meant that they trusted enough of her own capabilities and respectful of her need to keep her powers reserves strong; however, the comment of her hair had her fuming. Walking towards the elevator, she slammed her palm on the 'up' button and waited for it to arrive. When the door opened, she stepped inside and turned to face the still open doors. Her finger pushed the door open button open while she sent a hateful glare towards L, "I understand the need to look the part, but YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO INSULT MY HAIRSTYLE, AGAIN! If we are supposed to play dress up, why don't you take your own advice and dress the part. Don't forget to do something with that rat's nest hairstyle of yours."

Serena smiled sweetly as she said this, but, inside, she still fumed as L seemed to be as unperturbed as ever. What did it take to faze L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga, or whatever it is he wanted to go by? Serena 'hmph'd' and took her finger from the button, allowing the doors to close.

"That was …interesting…" Matsuda laughed nervously while the rest of the taskforce (minus L) looked at the door with shocked expressions that resembled fish faces.

"I best go get ready as well!" Misa chirped up from her position next to Light. Her arms, still wrapped around one of his, tightened as she hugged herself to him, "I'll see you in a few, Light!" All eyes were on Misa-Misa as she ran up the stairs, hurriedly making her way to her room to prepare for her date with Light.

"Just what is the point of this, L?" Light turned questioning eyes onto the strange detective.

"I wish to test her abilities," L replied without sparing Light a glance. He simply turned his chair back around to face his desk.

* * *

"Oh, whatever shall I wear?" Misa questioned the Shinigami by throwing a subtle look towards her while she feigned talking to herself. Light's lessons were paying off, but, what would happen after L started his new investigation technique?

"**Misa, I need to speak to you. Light-san has asked me to inform you of his newest plan," **the quiet Shinigami conversed with Misa regardless to the fact that she could not respond to him like she had done before Light Yagami had come into the picture, **"When you gave him you're Death Note, it automatically allowed him to decide when and if it would be discarded. Once a human discards their notebook, all memories are erased. Light has decided that he will be discarding both notebooks today." **Rem watched as Misa paused in her search, her gaze far off before it returned. The saddened look on her face could not be missed by anyone, let alone Rem, **"Your feelings for Light Yagami will remain, but your memories regarding the Death Note and anything relating to it will disappear." **

"Yes, perfect!" Misa exclaimed as she pulled out an outfit from her large and fully filled closet. To anyone that may be watching, they would think she was _only _referring to the outfit, but Rem caught her double meaning easily. She fully trusted Light Yagami and would do anything for him for the sake of gaining his love. Rem temporarily found himself questioning her sanity; however, she merely said goodbye and left Misa to her preparations for the date.

* * *

Misa, Light, Matsuda, and L were waiting in the lounge room for Serena to appear. So far, she was ten minutes late and counting. Misa had dressed in the same fashion as before, pro-Lolita. Her miniskirt was made of black plaid with black ragged lace along the trim. She wore a black corset with matching lace trimming. Her hands held gloves made of black satin and lace, and, around her neck she wore a single black ribbon tied around her neck. Her platform boots reached up to her kneecaps-yes, pro-Lolita indeed. Next to light with his black slacks and white, long-sleeved shirt, they made quite the Yin-Yang pair. Matsuda stood nervously to the side in a suit that resembled his detective one.

A loud chime echoed throughout the room before the elevator doors slid open to reveal Serena Tsukino. Light, L, and Matsuda's eyes widened and mouth's dropped while Misa squealed from excitement, complementing Serena on how well she made business prep cool. Serena giggled as she stepped out of the elevator and twirled for her audience.

Instead of the drab business suit that L had given Watari to lay out for her, Serena added a few touches of her own. The black skirt was left the same, it reached mid-thigh and was pressed to be perfectly professional looking. Her white dress shirt was neatly tucked in, but pulled out enough so it poofed over the waistline of the skirt. Instead of the dress jacket, Serena had replaced it with a black half vest which wore like a midriff top. The top three buttons of her white shirt were opened to reveal a descent amount of cleavage and her mix set of black and white pearls. The sleeves of the shirt were scrunched and rolled to be three-quarter sleeves, leaving enough room for her to wear a bracelet made of a mix of black and white pearls with a black ribbon tied between them. In her ears, Serena had a white earrings hanging from the first hole and a black peal stud in the second hole. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun with a long and thick ribbon of hair hanging from it. The tips of the end of her pony tail were curled and they brushed the back of her thighs. Instead of a tight bun, she had allowed some tendrils of hair to fall loose around her face and neck, and, atop her head, a black headband sat. Her feet were adorned with knee high stiletto boots that clicked loudly with each step.

"Well, if I am going to be seen with _The _Misa Amane, I need to look the part, right?" Serena questioned the group. Misa-Misa quickly gave her agreement and rushed over to fully examine Serena's outfit. Matsuda was second to agree and begin complimenting her while wearing a heavy blush.

"Oh, I must not forget," Serena snapped her fingers and pulled out a set of black rimmed glasses. Instead of heavy set, thick rimmed square glasses that she had been handed, Serena had thin, stylish square glasses with the edges rounded off to give a softer look. She slowly slid them on so that they sat halfway down the rim of her nose. With a wink and a snap of her fingers, she picked up the suitcase she had set down and walked towards the still open-mouthed Ryuzaki.

"What ya think?" Serena asked while bending down towards his seated body and winking at him up close and personal. L shook himself from his reverie but a faint blush was apparent.

"That was not the outfit Watari laid out for you," L nervously breathed out in a breezy reply.

"I know, now," Serena spun on her heel, "Where is it you are going to be going on this date exactly?" Misa ran up and grabbed onto Serena's arm much like she usually did with Light. She pulled Serena along, gushing over how excited she was that Light was taking her to the local café for lovers.

Light and Matsuda were left behind to watch Misa drag Serena out of the sliding front doors of the task force headquarters and out onto the busy sidewalk.

"Well, I have a feeling this day just got more interesting…"

* * *

**I considered adding the date but then again….I changed my mind…. You already know he is going to discard the notebook so I think you can wait for that and the date next chapter. Also be prepared for the handcuffing to come soon. **

**Next time: Light and Misa go on their date; however, Light still has some unfinished business to take care of before he discards the Death Note. Who will die next?**

**NOTE: I am sad to say that this may be the last update for a while. Lack of reviews, and comments sent to me about some of my stories has greatly depressed me and shot my muse to hell. I try really hard on my stories and enjoy your feedback. Don't get me wrong, I am happy to take constructive criticism; however, blatant disregard for respect to the author like I have received in the past and recently is not acceptable. I would hate to have to block people. If you don't like the story, don't read it. IF you do, read it, and, if you would be so kind, review it. I'll try not to be gone too long, everyone. I can't make promises. I'm still trying to figure out a crossover for my story, My Fairytale…!**

**RxR please**

**Sesshy**


End file.
